


Before The Arrest

by Villains_Refuge



Series: Writing Requests [10]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Flirting, Foreshadowing, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Male junior deputy, pre arrest attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villains_Refuge/pseuds/Villains_Refuge
Summary: Night patrol bonding





	Before The Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Hey would you be able to write Staci/rook on a night shift before the events of the game. Just chilling in a squad car drinking coffe, eating doughnuts. I just wanted some pre Jacob fluff even tho Staci is a bit of an arsehole. Preferably male rook but if not then gender neutral please

Pratt drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, humming a quiet tune to himself while he waited for his partner to come out of Lorna’s truck stop with the breakfast of night shift champions. It was the calm before the storm after all, he deserved a little treat before he participated in the most dangerous arrest attempt Hope County would probably ever see.

He just wished his partner would stop lagging it.

Just as Pratt’s hand hovered over his cruiser horn, his partner stumbled out of the truck stop with a goofy grin on his face, waving his hand bag filled hand to the clerk before turning to face Pratt and trotting over.

“The hell took you so long, probie?” Pratt asked in mock irritation, at least that’s what he intended for it to be. His partner’s eyes rolled and he tossed one of the bags at Pratt’s face. The deputy scrambled to keep the package from hitting him, glaring at his partner when he failed.

The junior deputy laughed, “Hey don’t give me that look, I told you to stop calling me probie.” He took a long sip of his coffee before handing the other to Pratt; a loud, satisfying “ahh” escaping him, “Just call me Rook, that’s what the Sheriff calls me.” Pratt gave in with a chuckle.

The two sat for a while, Pratt gazed up at the massive statue behind the truck stop while Rook seemed to ramble on about his life before transferring to Hope County. When Pratt barely acknowledged anything he said, Rook leaned forward with a slight look of concern. He set his coffee down and turned to Pratt fully, brows furrowed in question.

Rook followed his gaze to the statue and sighed, “Aw, come on, Pratt. You’re not worried about that arrest tomorrow are ya?” Pratt scoffed and removed his donut from the bag, nibbling at it as he mumbled something under his breath. Rook flashed him a grin “You are! Staci Pratt, deputy of the Sheriff’s office is scared to arrest some no name con man?”

Pratt scoffed, “Man, you really are a probie if you think Joseph Seed isn’t someone to at least be cautious of.” Rook shrugged, plucking the donut from Pratt’s fingers and taking a bite “Didn’t you get your own, dammit?”

“Course! Your’s just tastes better.” Rook handed the donut back with a laugh, placing his coffee back in his hand “Caution and being scared are different, by the way. I am cautious of those Seeds, but being scared of them gives them strength.” He swirled his coffee a bit, tilting his head back to gulp down the hot brew. Rook flashed a smile at his partner that was contagious and wide. A part of Pratt knew he was right that giving into the fear and rumors that surrounded the Seeds was only gonna do more harm than good for him, but damn if these guys weren’t massive wack jobs.

His hazel eyes finally crinkled at the edges as his lips pulled back into a wide grin, “Alright, yea, whatever.” his hand waved dismissively in Rook’s face, reaching down and jingling his keys in the ignition. The cruiser started with a low roar, the radio springing to life with a song from The Platters coming through its speakers.

“Oh hey, I love this song!” Pratt snorted as he pulled out, his partner horribly singing Only You beside him, quietly humming along wit Rook’s words. They drove for a few miles with nothing but the song and their own singing filling the car. As it ended, Rook looked over to Pratt with a half serious expression.

Pratt toggled his gaze from the road, to his partner, and back. “What?”

“Just…be careful tomorrow okay? Sheriff ain’t letting me go so you won’t have me there to protect you.” Pratt flipped his partner off as he burst into another fit of laughter, the tension completely melting away from the squad car. With a shake of his head, Pratt kept himself focused on the road as he mirrored his partner’s words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
